Small holes formed by nails or the like in a SHEETROCK or plaster wall are readily repaired by the placement therein of a patching mixture which is in paste-like form that dries upon hardening. When the hole is small, the cohesiveness of the material and its adhesion to the surrounding wall surface are sufficient to hold the same during the drying process, but on the other hand, if the hole is relatively large, say for example, a 2-inch hole formed by the banging of a door knob against a wall, the paste is not capable of self-support and the repair becomes a difficult, if not impossible task. In many instances, an entire 4 by 8 panel of SHEETROCK has been torn out and replaced, an obviously expensive and time consuming chore.